sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Battle of Teyr, Part 1
---- A small team of ships finish their jump and come to a stop and several Corvettes and cruisers keep tight formation as they reach their coordinates. It is about fifteen minutes later that several fighters, one of which is piloted by Flight Officer Molokai, and a shuttle slip from one of the larger ships' hangar and pull into a formation that is similar to the command ships they hover close to. "Alright..This is nothing more than a recon mission.." she comments to those she launched with. "I'd sooner not do any fighting today so let's try to get in, get the information, and get ourselves back home without getting shot at, if we are able to. Alpha's 3? I want you to stay close to that shuttle. You're its lifeline, gentlemen. Keep your eyes on your sensors. I'm going to take Alpha 4 and to a sweeping search for any possible problems. We will stay close by, however, so you won't be alone. Alpha 2, out." Molokai then slips the throttle forward, leading the way for the other ships as she begins their way towards Teyr. Teyr is a mostly industralized world in the Colonies region, rich in resources and host to a wonderful natural habitat, including the impressive Teyr Rift, the massive canyon system running through Teyr's largest continent. Deep in Imperial space, Teyr is free from the eyes and ears of the fledging New Republic - but with the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy on the hunt for the Republic, Teyr has become a second thought to Imperial High Command. A breeding ground for potential resistance to Imperial rule - as Teyr has now become. Several weeks earlier, leaders of the various Imperial resistance groups to Emperor Vadim met on Teyr with the aim to ally and form a solid resistance to Vadim. These leaders represented the remnants of such organizations as the "True Empire" and the so-called Principality that the late Jorgen Sekirol established, among other minor groups and disgruntled Imperials. The negotiations are still ongoing, and in the meantime the various military units that make up each resistance are in orbit around Teyr and set foot on the ground, prepared to hit back at any potential Imperial attack. In orbit around Teyr are three Golan III NovaGun defense platforms, arrayed one next to another and separated by several hundred kilometers. Four Imperial Star Destroyers are positioned in a tight defensive screen near the world, as well as dozens of cruisers and corvettes; a mighty force capable to deal with a light incursion. The crew of the various military ships are alert and on stand-by for immediate take-off, measures called for by the resistance leaders to prepare for a potential attack by the Empire. The "center" Golan has been established as the resistance naval headquarters. It is here that the naval command of the various groups have met to organize a defense of Teyr and future operations. Admiral Harkenson has been elected Commander-in-Chief of the resistance military, and it is aboard this Golan that he now resides, standing in the tactical room with various other admirals, commanders and advisors. They are unaware that a small Imperial unit has just entered the outskirts of their sensors, ready to gather intel on their fleet presence. The shuttle pilot transmits back to the Flight Officer, "Ten Four, Sir." The shuttle's sensor's being on line scanning for any things out of the ordinary as it set into a standard scanning pattern with Alpha four staying close by. While waiting for further commands from Officer Molokai. "Alrigtht, fighters. Passive sweep for your sensors, please. I do not want anyone knowing we are here until the time we're up on them. Shuttle, that goes for you. Let's not announce we're here to crash the party." Liza flips the switches on her control panel, turning on her sensors and having them sent on a tight wave to the command ship, feeding the information they gather to those in charge even as it's gathered. "Now the fun begins. Let's get as close as we can." The sensors crew of the resistance group flagships have been given orders to alert command at any sign of trouble - trouble being Imperial starships. Given that these crewmen were once Imperials themselves, they can easily make out Imperial and non-Imperial vessels. As the Imperials approach, the TIE Interceptors accelerating ahead with the sensor shuttle towing behind, the blips begin to appear on sensor readouts. In the tactical room aboard the Fenix, the "center" Golan III and headquarters for the resistance navy, Admiral Harkenson perks up as the crew begin to share quick words of distress. Looking over to the sensor pit, Harkenson speaks up. "What is it?" "Admiral, sensors indicate incoming bogies. Four squadrons of TIE Interceptors operating on recon parameters and a shuttle broadcasting their sensors as far out as possible. They're definitely Imperial." The Imperial cruisers were still too far out of sensor range to be picked up. Harkenson knows that a Star Destroyer or some other warship, or warships, are out there that brought the Interceptors in. But this didn't seem like an invasion... the Empire would be here in much larger numbers and with much more fanfare. This was a recon. "Alert all commands, deploy the Harbringer's squadrons to move in to intercept the bogies. I don't want any of those Interceptors making it back to their mothership." Within moments of Harkenson's orders, the hangar bay of the Harbringer, the resistance's flagship Star Destroyer, begins to deploy four squadrons of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. They immediately begin accelerating towards the incoming Imperial recon fighters, prepared to mow them from the space lanes and keep Teyr's secrets safe. "Green Squadron, go after the shuttle; we need to down that one. Everyone else, distract those pesky Imperials and keep them off Green Squadron." Less agile than the fighters, the shuttle powers up slightly and follows the commands of the Flight Officer, "Yes, Sir. Sensors scanning." Adjusting his own scanners with a few switches at his fingertips, and keeps the formation as indicated as it keeps pace with the other fighters in the group. "Nothing yet, Sir." "Looks like we were noticed. Let's get them.." Liza can't help but to grunt slightly as she checks her weapons, shaking her head as she does so. "We need to keep ourselves protected. I don't want a single scratch on these ships or I will give you all hell once we make it back home." She pushes the throttle full forward, letting several fighters stay back while her wingman and she goes to engage the enemy threat. "No holding back weapons. I want them taken out. And remember. Let's work as a team, boys." She waits for them to get within range and then the Flight Officier and her crew start firing upon the first target they're able to. Boom. One of Green Squadron's TIE Interceptors explode in a brillant light as Liza's wingmate's laser cannons find their mark against the unshielded hull. The fight has begun, with Green Squadron's attempts at diving straight for the shuttle hampered by Alpha Squadron's quick interception. Cursing, Green Leader locks his sights onto Liza's TIE Interceptor, trying to enact revenge for his squadron mate's death but unable to target her wingmate as the chaos of battle separates them. "You'll pay for that, you traitorous scum!" he shouts, opening fire on Liza. Meanwhile, his squadronmates work to rid themselves of the rest of Alpha squadron, trying to break through to assault the shuttle that continues to do sensor sweeps. One of the Interceptors of Green Squadron manages to break through the fighter screen and opens fire on the shuttle, twisting by and flying across the shuttle's starboard side. The shuttle pilot transmits, "Yes, Sir," as he holds his position with the remaining fighters, still keeping up the scans and powers up his weapons systems that are meager compared to the other ships. Flipping a few more switches and as he double checks that his shields are up about the shuttle, being good timing as one of the enemy ships breaks through and opens fire upon it. Unable to dodge the enemy fire, even as he powers up and tries to roll towards towards the port; lucky for the pilot the shields hold, though causing it to buck and shake from the impact, "Under fire!" "Alpha 3, 4, let's get the enemy fire off of the shuttle. Shuttle, you're going to be alright. We're inbound to intercept." Liza smirks a bit as she turns hard, banking towards the shuttle's vector and towards the enemies that seem hellbent on taking it out. "Fire.." she gives the command although it comes about half a second too late as her wingmen are already shooting, both fighters aimed for the same ship she's shooting at herself just seconds later. Boom. One of Green Squadron's TIE Interceptors explode in a brillant light as Liza's wingmate's laser cannons find their mark against the unshielded hull. The fight has begun, with Green Squadron's attempts at diving straight for the shuttle hampered by Alpha Squadron's quick interception. Cursing, Green Leader locks his sights onto Liza's TIE Interceptor, trying to enact revenge for his squadron mate's death but unable to target her wingmate as the chaos of battle separates them. "You'll pay for that, you traitorous scum!" he shouts, opening fire on Liza. Meanwhile, his squadronmates work to rid themselves of the rest of Alpha squadron, trying to break through to assault the shuttle that continues to do sensor sweeps. One of the Interceptors of Green Squadron manages to break through the fighter screen and opens fire on the shuttle, twisting by and flying across the shuttle's starboard side. Green 3, who had managed to break through the Imperial fighter screen and open fire on the shuttle, is blown up seconds later by the return fire from Liza's squadronmates. Another Green pilot dead. Green leader is beginning to doubt his squadron's chance of success at here... the enemy was good. "They've killed Gene!" he shouts, fighting back tears at the death of his good friend. Issuing a battle roar, Green Leader goes in and opens fire on the one that killed Gene, while Green 5 opens fire on Liza. "Copy, Sir." The Shuttle Pilot coms back to Officer Molokai, keeping up his sensor sweeps as he appears relieved, noticing the blip of the enemy fighter disappearing, so he can more so concentrate upon the task at hand, scanning for any signs of a base or an sort of installation. More fun than riding a bucking bantha - that's the thought that runs through Liza's head as she and the other fighters manage to be missed, their flying on spot, something the Sarian pilot's ever so grateful for. "Alright. Let's try to get the leader. Nothing demoralizes the foe like the loss of the guy in charge..." Or pisses them off, "...so let's get to it." She pulls the trigger on her stick, sending weapons fire streaking towards the enemy almost in unison with Alpha's 3 and 4. "I'm having some trouble here..." Green leader states, trying to wriggle out of the trio of TIEs that swoop down on him after his failed attack. "I need back--" Boom! Green leader's Interceptor explodes violently, shrapnel shooting out to ping against Liza's particle shields and doing no damage. "Green leader is down!" shouts Green 2, who watches the scene in horror. Filled with a new sense of rage, Green 2 accelerates in on Liza, completely forgetting his primary objective of disabling the shuttle. He opens fire as he pulls up behind the Interceptor. Meanwhile, Green 7 continues to follow his mission, unabated by the death of Green Leader and the mounting casualties. "For the Empire!" he shouts, strafing by the shuttle and opening fire with full power. The silent on the com from the shuttle is gone, "Sir! Three Golan III battlestations showing up on sensors," filling in the location of each in an excited edge sounds in the Pilot's voice. A few more switches are flipped to intensify the scan on the three vessels, ensuring that they are indeed classified properly as he continues his broad sensor sweeps. The shots from the attacking enemy go wide as the Pilot of the shuttle rocks it towards the aft just in cast as he takes evasive action again. "You got to be kidding me.." Sighing, Liza switches her sensor readings, broadening them to increase the range so that she can get some kind of information on the battlestation closest to them. "We need to be very careful, shuttle. I am not in the mood to return to the ship in a bodybag. Alpha 3, stay with the shuttle. Alpha 4, let's go for the fighters. Get them cleared out but do not let us get drawn within range of those...eh." She pulls about, getting Green 2 in her sights, firing as does Alpha 4. Fortunately for the Imperials, they are not yet within the range of the Golan's weapons. But with each dead rebel Interceptor, the Imperials draw ever closer to the Golans, as the resistance fighters continue to pull them towards the main battlefleet. Admiral Harkenson doesn't like sacrificing men such as this, but there's little he can do. Draw the enemy into the big guns and wipe them out. The TIEs will just have to act as decoys. But with the death of Green leader, and now Green 2, Green squadron is in disarray; the surviving units pull off, frantic in their retreat towards the battlefleet. They have been defeated by the superior abilities of Alpha Squadron. But Green squadron was but one squadron in the mix; it is time for Dagger squadron to try its luck with the shuttle and her tough fighter escort. "Keep it steady boys. Attack pattern delta, go now," Dagger leader says over the squadron frequency. The TIE Interceptors let the enemies pass, and Dagger leader goes straight for the shuttle, while Dagger Five manages to get a lock on Liza. As Dagger leader strafes the shuttle, Five opens fire on Liza. Just a few more minutes and the Imperials will be within range of the Golans. Still that excitement shows in the Pilot's voice, "No, Sir. I double checked their are three of them and that is their make." Keeping an eye on the remaining Interceptors on his other screen in the cockpit, as he keeps up his intensive scanning sweeps. Once more under fire, alarms going off inside of the ship, he again rolls it towards the starboard this time sharply letting the shots go wide and miss the mark. The information on the battlestation is transmitted to the command ship, all while Liza takes care in staying away, a bit too smart. "Command, this is Alpha 2. We're getting a bit too close for comfort. Think you are going to be in serious need here. Go ahead and move in to provide cover for us. We are doing alright but I am not sure that we'll be able to stay that way." "Roger, Alpha 2. We are heading to your vector." Nodding in approval, Liza begins to target another ship, her wingman doing the same as he pulls up and to her left, the dual Interecptors taking aim and shooting at one more ship. "We're taking heavy losses out here!" Dagger leader shouts over the radio, watching as one of his squadronmates explodes into tiny bits from Liza and her wingmate. "We need reinforcements!" Admiral Harkenson winces with each TIE that's destroyed by the traitors. It's necessary.. for the better good. But he knows that each TIE will be difficult to replace... they don't have a lot of means of reinforcing their units. Dagger leader takes aim on Liza's wingmate, and opens fire, while his own wingmate opens fire on the shuttle. Again the voice of the Pilot from the shuttle rises over the com, "Sir, I am picking up more ships," glancing down at the screen and the data that is pouring in from the sensors, "I count 2, no 4 Star Destroyers and..." silence falls again, "corvettes and cruisers. I can't get a number on them. We best be careful, Sir." The shuttle righted once more after the last volley of enemy fire, only to hear the alarms go off once more. Banking hard towards the port this time, he doesn't quite make it this time and the strike hits, causing the shuttle to shudder and shake under the impact. "Under fire, Sir!" A calm voice, showing his skills and training coming into effect even in combat. "Roger, shuttle." Liza says in an attempt to calm the already-calm pilot. She would say more but it is about that time that their own Covette begins to pull into position, its guns shooting as a means to cover the Imperials' butts while maybe being lucky enough to take out one or two of the enemy fighters in the meantime. "Alright. Get your scanning done and get back to the hangar, everyone. Time to get this done and over with." She takes a quick count of the opposition's fighters and slips into position with Alpha 4, shooting all their weapons once they find the optimal target. Another TIE goes down... just moments before the Imperial corvettes pull up behind the enemy TIE Interceptors. "Imperial capital ships!" Dagger leader shouts, just seconds before his own TIE is vaporized by a turbolaser battery from the lead corvette. As three more TIE Interceptors are vaporized by the Imperial turbolaser fire, the surviving TIEs peel off in all directions, doing their best to avoid being killed by the Imperial capital ships and the enemy TIEs. Aboard the Golan III, Admiral Harkenson sighs as he watches the new enemy capital ships pull out of hyperspace in assistance of the enemy TIEs. He had expected the Imperials to have been trying for a full-scale invasion, but, this was it. A simple recon, and he had wasted many good lives in his wrongful assumption. But he would not sacrifice anymore pilots. The Imperials were probably going to be pulling back soon... he intended to make it as deadly as possible for them. "All batteries, open fire on the Imperial fleet." Within moments, the crew aboard the Golan battlestations respond. The turbolaser cannons and missile batteries open fire, spewing out across the long distance of space towards the Imperial corvettes and cruisers, shooting past their fighters and impacting against the capital ship's shields. "Move in the fleet. Kill as many as possible." The four Imperial Star Destroyers and their escort vessels begin to peel away from the battlestations, moving in on an intercept vector to demolish the smaller Imperial fleet. The shuttle rolls back towards the starboard, "Copy, Sir." The pilot from the shuttle coms back, scanning over the results of the scans and further studying the onces that continue to pour into the shuttle. "Sir, the Destroyers on the move! We're outnumbered." His voice rises as he starts to peel back to the rendevous point that they already had set up before starting the mission, "All the scanning is complete on my end, Sir, nothing new found." he coms over to Molokai, as he beings to power up his own engines. Muttering cuss words that'd curl the toes of some of the more seasoned pilots, if she were to be heard, Liza resorts to a momentary language lesson before she composes herself and she can do something more than swear. "Alright. Shields full aft. Fighters, get in behind the shuttle, give it a little extra coverage. We are going to not play heroes here. I just want us to get home." Her shields are toggled, the power divereted from all but the aft ones which are in fact increased in power while she goes to tail the ship. The other ships follow suit, all while the book it for 'home'. The Golans continue to open fire on the withdrawing Imperials. The combined firepower of the three Golans is indeed impressive, filling the void with a dizzying display of green followed by explosions as they find targets amongst the Imperial fleet. Admiral Harkenson shakes his head and looks away from the display; the Imperials would get away, they would come back, and Harkenson would have to somehow preserve the ideals and survival of the resistance against the might of the Galactic Empire. As the Imperials begin to disappear from their sensors as the further they get, Harkenson raises his hand. "Cease fire... this battle is over. There's no need for further bloodshed. Send our rescue boats, see if we can find any survivors and collect the debris... we have some funerals to attend." ---- *Battle of Teyr, Part 2 *Battle of Teyr, Part 3 Battle of Teyr, Part 1